Present and Future
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: What would happen if a person from the future came to the past to help defeat Void? More reverse fighters and a fight that will decide the outcome of Earth and Cray


Present and Future

Me: So I finally made one and since this is my first one please be kind.

Kamui: Wait so what is this story about and is the Great Kamui part of it?

Me: Yes but just wait and see.

Aichi: Okay, the Revengermajestyliberator does not own Cardfight! Vanguard.

Me: And if I did, Kamui and Emi would have been together from season 1.

Kamui: (Blush) Wh-wh-what?

Reiji: Nice one!

Eiji: NO, Yo!

Aichi POV

Today was just a normal day for me going all the way to Card Capital and playing cardfights with Team Q4 and my friends but today was different. "Sendou Aichi, I challenge you to a cardfight," a stranger said. The stranger was wearing a blue shirt and a red coat and he has black hair. I feel a strange vibe even if he's like the same age as me, I wonder if he is hiding something but, "Sure I'm fine with it." I answered. "You'd better be ready, Aichi- oonisan here is the National Champion." Kamui said. "I will still win though," the stranger said. So we go to the fight table and then…

"Stand up, Vanguard!" I said.

"Stand up, "The" Vanguard!" The stranger said.

"'The'? Like Kai seriously!" Kamui remarked.

"Wingal Brave!" I said flipping my vanguard.

"Wingal Liberator!" The stranger said.

"Gold Paladin? I never heard of that clan," Kamui said. "You should also pay attention their both Wingal," Misaki said, "Woah you're right." Kamui remarked.

Gold Paladin? What is this clan. I decided to just go on with my turn. I thought to myself.

"I start, Draw! Ride, Little Sage Marron! Wingal moves turn end."

Aichi -Stranger

5 Hand 5

0 Damage 0

0 Counterblast 0

- Field -

-Little Sage Marron- Wingal Liberator-

Wingal Brave- -

"Okay my turn! Draw, Ride, Little Liberator Marron, Wingal moves." The stranger said.

Woah! Wingal then Marron, I thought. What is this clan?

"Wingal Boosts Marron attacks!"

"No Guard!" I said.

Drive- Blaster Blade Liberator

"Is that Blaster Blade?" I asked along with Kamui and Misaki.

"Yes it is." the stranger said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You have cards that are similar to mine but it's a different clan."

"My name is Wesley!" the stranger said. "I have many things to tell you but for now let us proceed."

" Okay..." I said although I still wonder why he still seems to know me.

Damage- Knight of Friendship, Kay

" Okay, Turn End!"

Aichi Wesley

5 Hand 6

1 Damage 0

0 Counterblast 0

- Field -

-Little Sage Marron- Little Liberator Marron- Wingal Liberator

Wingal Brave- -

No one's POV

"Draw! Stand up, my avatar! Ride, Blaster Blade!" Aichi said as he rode his card.

"I see, so you plan on using Alfred Early to superior call Blaster Blade later and retire my rear guard, interesting. Along with that you will be able to use Majesty Lord Blaster to the max."

Everyone there stood dumbfounded even Misaki who was always cool and calculating.

"You figured out Aichi-oonisan's strategy and you didn't even fight him yet." Kamui said shocked.

Wesley ignored him, "Aichi, you have an ability, why are you hiding it? You used it against Ren, why not use it now?"

"How did you know about my PsyQualia?" Aichi asked.

Suddenly Wesley's eyes showed a rainbow color.

"So you have it! It's a curse don't use it." Aichi said.

"PsyQualia is not all evil you know. It's okay" Wesley said.

So Aichi activated his PsyQualia however Aichi unlike the previous times was able to control it.

"Now time to get serious!" Wesley said.

"Still my turn," Aichi said.

"Whoops, sorry," Wesley said slightly laughing at his stupidity.

"Okay call, Wingal, and Knight of Truth, Gordon! Wingal boosts Blaster Blade attacks!" Aichi said continuing his turn.

"No guard!"

Drive- Bringer of good hope epona

"Power to Gordon! Blaster Blade Critical +1!"

Damage- Little Liberator Marron

Damage – Elixir Liberator

"Heal Trigger! Power to Wingal, and recover one damage."

"Gordon attacks!"

Damage- Armament Liberator, Gwydion

"Draw Trigger! Draw!"

"Turn End."

Aichi Wesley

4 Hand 7

1 Damage 2

0 Counterblast 0

Field

-Knight of Truth Gordon -

Wingal-Blaster Blade Little Liberator Marron- Wingal Liberator

Wingal Brave- -

"My Turn! Stand and Draw. Stand up, reborn hero of Light! Ride, Blaster Blade Liberator!"

"Reborn Hero?" Kamui said.

" Hey what's- hey, why is he bothering my pupil!" Morikawa said.

"Shut up Make-mi!" Wesley said with an eye of seriousness.

Kamui, Reiji and Eiji went laughing.

"Wow!" Kamui remarked. "Even other people call him Makemi!" Reiji said. "EOPCHM, yo !" said Eiji. "I am the great Katsumi." Morikawa answered. "Whatever it is.." everyone(except Wesley) stared at Miwa as he said this, " Wesley doesn't seem to be an ordinary cardfighter he doesn't even feel intimidated for someone fighting a champion, I would say he fought better cardfighters than Aichi." "You're right I did" Wesley answered. " Now I am just waiting for-" But he was cut short when Emi came in. "Aichi, how's your- who are you?" She asked pointing to Wesley. "Now everyone is here." Wesley said and after that they were consumed in a light.

Me: So how was that?

Kamui: Why did you involve our past selves?

Me: It's needed in the story.

Kamui: Oh okay, nice one with Makemi though.

Morikawa: It's Katsumi.

Aichi: So what's in the next chapter?

Emi: And why am I included, I'm not even a great cardfighter.

Me: Well everything will be revealed in the next chapter.


End file.
